


Love of Ours (Explicit Scene)

by emeraldine087



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Daisy Chaining, Deleted Scene from a T-rated Fanfic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, My first three-way smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldine087/pseuds/emeraldine087
Summary: Deleted Scene from Chapter 40 of Love of Ours, because I love you, guys, and this is what you asked for! ^_^ (We, all of us, just love some threesome smut)





	Love of Ours (Explicit Scene)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love of Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608316) by [emeraldine087](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldine087/pseuds/emeraldine087). 



> Because I love you guys very much and I do owe you for making you wait so long...
> 
> Be gentle, as it's kinda my first threesome, but this was fun to research and write. If anyone happens to be surveilling my browsing activity, don't be shocked. It was all just academic and undertaken purely in the name of science (like who dafuq am I kidding?! Hahaha!)
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome, as always. And yeah, obviously this won't make any sense at all if you don't read Love of Ours as this is the deleted scene from Chapter 40, all in the interest of keeping that fic wholesome for teenage consumption. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \---

Tracing his fingertips over Bucky’s now-bare torso, thanks to Steve's overzealousness in divesting him of his top, Tony played Bucky’s collar, sternum, and abs like a damn lyre, leaving fire on the ex-Sergeant’s skin in the wake of those fingertips, sinking slowly to his knees in front of Bucky, while Steve ravaged Bucky’s lips, tongue engrossed in the exploration of every crevice in the latter’s mouth. That would have been the height of overstimulation for the taller brunette had it not been for the eager fingers scrabbling to free his hardness from the confines of his jeans and boxers and the warm and wet mouth that engulfed it not three heartbeats later.

“Fucking… _fuck_!” Bucky groaned as Tony mouthed at his erection. When the fuck had he gotten hard enough to put a dent in the damn furniture?! He closed his fists into tight balls at his side, but when Tony tongued the slit at the head of his cock, he just had to grab at something or his knees would give out. “Nnnggghh!” The hair at the crown of Tony’s head, it was—he knew Tony’s brand-spankin’ new haircut was going to be good for something; had he not been fantasizing about doing this exact same thing not five hours ago?

With a mighty heave and suck, Tony freed Bucky’s cock from his mouth with a sloppy pop, rose from where he was kneeling and maneuvered the three of them to the gargantuan bed like a boss, unmindful of his own jeans slipping past his hips.

When Bucky’s bare bottom hit the mattress, they all took it as some kind of cue to divest the rest of their clothing and shoes as quickly as possible by themselves lest someone (read, Steve) got overzealous again to tear at any more beloved pieces of clothing like a right Neanderthal. Crab-crawling so his back was against the headboard, Bucky barely had two seconds to situate his legs before Tony, on his stomach, was groping at the other brunette’s groin again and picking up where they left off at blowing him.

“Lube?” Steve growled against the back of Tony’s neck.

“Top drawer, left side table,” Tony mumbled while still nuzzling Bucky’s shaft. “Hurry and get those fingers in me already, Rogers,” commanded Tony with a hiss, which got Steve scrambling to comply. If Bucky wasn’t so damned turned on, he would’ve guffawed at the way bossy Captain Rogers hopped to at Tony’s command.

On the way back from reaching for lube, Steve sneaked a deep kiss from Bucky’s lips as well as a tweak of Bucky’s right nipple.

When Steve first breached Tony’s ass with a slicked-up finger, Bucky was definitely made aware of it, even if he had his eyes squeezed shut to savor the pleasure coursing from his cock, because Tony moaned, long and lascivious, while he still had Bucky’s cock in his mouth—underside cradled against warm and wet tongue. Tony’s muffled gasps and moans added another layer of sensation that threatened to tip Bucky over the edge, so he opened his eyes to stave it off by distracting himself from his single-minded focus on the pleasure of being in Tony’s mouth.

But when Bucky was treated to the sight of Steve licking and sucking at the shell of Tony’s ear—his fingers, no doubt, pistoning in and out of Tony’s opening—while the latter was spread out between them on all fours with Bucky’s cock deep in that sinful mouth, Bucky didn’t think the visuals were any less stimulating than the actual sensations.

When the head of his cock slipped deeper into Tony’s throat, Bucky actually keened, toes curling, and fisted the sheets with his metal hands. “O _ho_ —ly shit! His mouth feels unbelievably amazing, Stevie!”

“I’ll get my turn,” Steve said, cheekily, before he licked a stripe up Tony’s shoulder blade and whispered to the smaller brunette, “I can’t wait to be inside you, Tony.”

“I’ll get _my_ turn there, too,” Bucky groaned with a roguish smirk, craning his neck and squeezing his eyes shut as Tony licked a trail from the root to the head of his cock and swirled his tongue at the crown.

“Oh god,” Tony whined against Bucky’s hip, letting his dexterous fingers take over on Bucky’s erection. “Oh—ho, r—right there, ah—Steve, like that—g—god!” Tony’s body undulated and his mouth went slack in a soundless scream, and Bucky knew Steve was hitting that sweet spot inside that was making Tony absolutely crazy. “Just fuck me already!”

“Are you always this bossy during sex?” Bucky asked leaning forward to meet Tony’s lips in a bruising kiss. He could taste himself in Tony’s mouth but that only lent to making him hornier than he already was. “I like it. Can’t wait for you to fuck me, Tony.”

But before that part of their celebration could commence, Bucky got up to a kneeling position still atop the bed, leaned forward and watched Steve easing his lubed-up cock into Tony, inch by torturous inch. Ecstasy was writ clear on Steve’s face as he sunk into Tony’s welcoming hole.

“Oh yeah,” Tony moaned, lengthening his syllables as Steve eased into his body. Tony’s own face perfectly mirrored his blonde lover’s gratification. “It’s all right. I’m not glass; I won’t break,” Tony murmured, chuckling at Steve’s gentleness. The latter still hasn’t moved, waiting for Tony to be fully relaxed before he set a rhythm for them.

“Get him up,” Bucky purred against Steve’s lips, and when Steve’s gotten Tony relatively perpendicular to the bed, one arm slung around Tony’s waist and the other around the neck and shoulders, Bucky lay down on his side, his face aligned with Tony’s crotch, and he popped Tony’s erection in his mouth in full satisfaction of what he had been aiming for last week at Tony’s workshop. And holy _motherf_ —but Tony tasted fucking _divine_! Tony tasted like everything Bucky imagined he would taste like and more.

Tony’s scream at having his hard-on swallowed to the hilt by Bucky was muffled by Steve’s mouth on his. Though it was an awkward angle to kiss, Steve and Tony managed it while Bucky had his fill of Tony’s cock— _Tony’s flavor_ —on his tongue. He couldn’t be doing half-bad, too, since Tony’s started to rake his fingernails at Bucky’s scalp and pull at his hair rather enthusiastically.

“I—if you…keep doing that, this’ll all be…over soon,” breathlessly warned Tony, pulling at Bucky’s hair to get him to let up a bit that time. “I’m supposed to fuck you into the bed, remember?

“Lie down on your— _ah_ —back so I could— _aha_ —prep you,” Tony said, hissing, as Steve was just starting to get into a less gentle rhythm, pounding into Tony’s ass.

But if Bucky knew Steve, which he did— _very well_ , Tony didn’t have long before he was going out of his mind with wanting to touch himself so he could come from Steve fucking him in the ass. So yeah, _no_ —Bucky waited so long to feel Tony’s undivided, unadulterated attention, and he was getting that _tonight_ —even if it meant him prepping himself so Tony could start making love to him as soon as humanly possible!

“You can prep me nice and slow next time, babe,” Bucky remarked, plucking the tube of lube from the floor where Steve had haphazardly abandoned it and slathering his flesh fingers with a generous amount of it. He lay flat on his back in front of Tony, spread his legs and reached behind his balls to start fingering himself, all in record time. “But with Steve going at you like that, we don’t—ah—have much time, and I kinda want you in me, like—ooh— _last week_ …” Bucky forced himself to relax at the intrusion of his own flesh fingers in his body. He’d had Steve’s fingers in him already and a dildo—although that one, even Steve had no idea about. Tony was actually going to be his first, and he was beyond excited.

Tony looked away from Bucky’s display with a groan that was a cross between pained and pleasured, muttering, “holy hell,” while Steve relentlessly pistoned in and out of his ass.

“Oh Tony, surely you can look at Bucky prepping himself for you while I fuck you in the ass,” Steve teased, licking a stripe up Tony’s spine and reaching for the genius’ chin and forehead to get him angled so that he had no choice but to gaze at Bucky fingering himself.

Bucky loved, _loved_ this naughty side of Steve’s. Tony, though not quite used to it, seemed to love it already, too, when his already-dark-with-lust eyes widened with even more lust at Steve’s gesture.

Two fingers and just a couple of quick in-and-outs and Bucky was already asking with urgency, “I’m good, I’m good—how do you want me, Tony?”

“On—on your—nnggh—back,” whimpered Tony when Steve, changing his angle on his downward stroke, presumably touched that sensitive bundle of nerves inside their lover.

“Get him good, sweetheart,” Steve said, nipping at the shell of Tony’s ear and letting up on his assault of Tony’s ass to give the latter a chance to get Bucky in on the action.

With a bunch of pillows under his lower back in place, Bucky hooked the back of his knees around Tony’s hips and waited with bated breath for Tony’s erection to breach his entrance. The first intrusion of the head of Tony’s cock through the tight ring of muscle left Bucky in a mix of nerves and exhilaration, so much so that he was humming and keening in his throat. “I’m a battle-hardened super soldier, Tony—you’re not gonna hurt me.”

“Oh I can do rough, gorgeous, but unfortunately for you, it’s _my_ turn, and I’m in the mood for slow and torturous topping tonight,” breathed Tony against the side of Bucky’s head, to which Bucky’s only answer was a desperate moan.

When Tony was finally, _finally_ buried to the hilt in Bucky, he felt elated in the fullness of his insides. God—but it was not even close to his dirtiest fantasies. When Tony started to move, slow and painfully agonizing, Bucky was shivering from head to foot. And when Tony hit something in him in one deep downward stroke, color, light and stars burst behind his eyelids. But he needed more—needed Tony to go faster, harder as he chased after the steady build-up of electricity in his lower abdomen. But Tony kept to the unhurried pace he’d started out with.

“Tooo-nyyy,” growled Bucky, “just— _harder_ , you can go harder, you know that— _ah_ —right?” Tony’s only response was to lick a stripe up Bucky’s exposed throat that made him judder and pant, and angle his hips to hit that spot again that caused Bucky’s toes to curl. “Stevie—a little help here?!”

“What? What do you want me to do?” Steve asked insolently. “I’m enjoying the show here, Buck.” Bucky craned his neck to try to see Steve through the crook between Tony’s arm and torso. The blonde just stood there to the side of the bed with his head cocked attentively, stroking himself languorously while watching the show unfolding atop the bed.

“Tony is trying— _ooohh_ —to kill me,” protested Bucky, nearly choking on his throaty moans. “Aren’t you supposed to be fucking him? Set the pace—come on, Stevie—nnnghh,” he hissed when Tony dragged his cock endlessly until only the crown was barely inside and then pushed his hips forward to an equally endless downward stroke that Bucky would swear, he could feel every inch of. He was so tempted to flip them over so he could bloody bounce himself on the other brunette’s dick until he caught the orgasm he’s been agonizingly chasing after since Tony started fucking him.

“You want _me_ to set the pace—?”

“—yeah, you know, if it’s not— _oh god_ —too much to ask? Really need your help here, punk.” Bucky was whining, snapping his hips up now to meet every one of Tony’s inside strokes. Damn if the man had not managed to master Tantric sex or something, because at the pace they were at, Tony could very well keep fucking him until sun-up and he’d be positively bawling, frantic for release.

“I _can’t wait_ for when it’s my turn,” Steve said wistfully, bracing himself to enter Tony once again.

“Yeah…uh-huh—empty promises from…the wholesome-as-apple-pie Captain Steve Rogers,” teased Tony that was almost drowned out by another keening howl from the taller brunette underneath him.

“I’m hardly a prude, Tony.”

“Yeah…uh-huh,” Tony mumbled again, unconvinced.

“Right this fucking century, Stevie!” Bucky complained, squirming from underneath Tony.

Bucky knew that Steve had slid back into Tony’s when the latter went tantalizingly deep on his next push inside Bucky’s body that got him howling in ecstasy. He hadn’t realized that those keening sexual sounds were coming from his mouth until Tony was muffling them with an arduous kiss.

Steve threw a leg up on the side, only half-kneeling now, and pounded into Tony that got the latter shuddering and choking out a breathless, “oh _god_ —yeeeesss!”

“His name’s _Steve_ , you know,” joked Bucky, chortling against Tony’s ear. The sides of their faces were slick with the sweat of exertion now. Hell yes—this pace will do for Bucky as the pleasure mounted and kept on mounting in his lower abdomen. When Tony hit his prostate that time, Bucky hissed and clenched his ass to chase after the pleasure of the feel of Tony’s cock inside him.

“Jeee-sus… _Fuck_!” It was Tony who howled that time.

“And mine’s _Bucky_ ,” the taller brunette insolently teased again while clenching the muscles in his ass again to squeeze snugly at Tony’s dick.

“If you keep…doing that, this’ll be...a pretty short party," panted Tony, turning his head to the side to half-nuzzle Steve whose mouth was latched to the spot where Tony’s neck met shoulder, sucking on it enthusiastically, no doubt intending to leave a more lasting mark on their genius.

“We do have the rest of our lives, you know,” whispered Bucky, Tony’s lips ghosting over his.

“I’m close,” Steve panted from behind Tony. Tony reached for his flank where Steve’s hand was clasped and they tenderly entwined their fingers together while Steve leaned forward to capture Bucky’s lips over Tony’s shoulder.

Anchoring himself on his left elbow, Tony reached between his and Bucky’s bodies to wrap a hand around the latter’s erection, timing the pistoning of his hips with the dizzying stroke of his hand around Bucky’s velvety hardness. “Ho—ly _fucking_ fuuu—I’m com—co—” Bucky was keening louder that time, body undulating in time with his lovers’. Fisting the bedsheets in both his metal and flesh hands, Bucky barely registered the sound of tearing fabric as he climaxed with a cry. His cock spat out ropes of pearly white come, coating his and Tony’s abdomen as Tony gave a mighty shudder on top of him, spouting his seed within the walls of Bucky’s channel; and Steve let a near-inhuman gasp escape from his lips, having spent himself inside Tony’s body in turn.

It was then that Tony saw his torn bedsheets right by Bucky’s metal arm, raising his head a lazy inch. “ _Really_?! These are thousand-count Egyptian cotton bedsheets, Bucky.” Tony didn’t seem like he had enough energy left to censure the destruction of pricey personal effects.

“Oops?” was Bucky’s only reply with an apologetic half-smile.


End file.
